Dear Itachi
by MCL3690
Summary: Sasuke writes a letter about what he really thinks of Itachi.


**Okay so this is something new. I love this pairing, no matter the genre. I'm thinking about making something similar to this, only with Naruto and possibly Kakashi. I just wanted to write this story since soon I have to get ready for summer school and then high school! woo! I'm going be a freshman! Yay!. -cough- anyway, enjoy the story. **

Dear Itachi,

_I hate you. I despise you. I loath you. I've done all I can to hate you, and yet, it's still not enough._

I walk into the maroon colored bathroom every morning. I shiver at the slight breeze I feel. I walk to mirror above the sink. The worry lines and dark circles walk along my face. My cheeks are sagging. My skin is pale as a sheet of white paper. My eyes that were once a shiny onyx, now are a dull charcoal. My hair that was once a deep, dark blue, now lacks the luster that had once filled it. I look like I'm in my late 30's instead of 16. But then again, I feel like I'm in my 30's.

_You did this to me Itachi, I hope you know that. All of the stress and pain I've been through was because of you. _

I don't know how people think I'm "hot" and "amazing". I can't comprehend how a girl would want a guy that looks like me. I don't know how people can think I'm "the Sasuke Uchiha, who is oh so amazing". People don't get me. They don't get that I'm just a broken doll that's been played with one too many times. I may have hard outer shell, but I'm far from that on the inside. I used to be a little boy, who would always be excited to wake up and talk to his parents and his brother. I was a little boy who was excited to go to the academy every morning just to prove to my brother I was going to be just like him.

_Do you get it Itachi? You made me a broken toy. You made me into a person that is so weak inside, it hurts. _

Tch. Brother. I hate that word. I hate it and every meaning for it. Brothers are supposed to be loving and caring, not pieces of shit that kill families. It's sick and disgusting. I feel sick to my stomach to even have you as that title. Do you hear me brother? I hate you. I hate that you have made me into the monster that I am today. I hate that you have pushed into insanity by making me hate every good thing about my life. I hate that you are making me run away from those who actually want to help me. I hate that you are making me into you. One kill after another.

_You keep popping up to tell me to hate you more. When will you finally get that I can't stand you? I want you out of my life. You pushed me over the edge. You made me throw everything good I had into the garbage, just so I could kill you. And you know where that has gotten me? Nowhere. _

I space out sometimes, thinking about us. What could have been. I had gone through so much. I wasn't supposed to experience this. I should be out having fun with my team, dating girls, and doing missions. Not training to kill my you, but also bringing people along on the long journey, thus killing both them and myself slowly. I shouldn't have seen my parents get killed. I shouldn't have gotten the curse mark. I shouldn't have ran away from my village. I shouldn't have trained under Orochimaru for 3 years. I shouldn't have tried to kill me best friend, who was a better brother to me, than you ever will be.

_Do you get it Itachi? Do you finally understand what I'm trying to tell you through this god damn letter?_

I hate you Itachi. For making me kill the one person that actually cared for me, and I didn't find out the truth until everything was said and done. I hate you for not telling me everything sooner. I hate that I'm now completely and utterly alone, suffering in my own little personal hell. I hate that you will never be with me again. But I love you for making me 100 times stronger than I would have been without you for motivation. And I hate you for making me love you.

Sincerely,

Sasuke

**Hello again! Okay now I know that this is a bit different from my previous works, but I wanted to try something new. I realized while I was writting this, that Sasuke is only 16. He's not in his 30's, but he's only _16_. He was trained to kill people when he was 8. He watched a murder when he was 8. He has gone through so much, just because of his brother. He has probably been traumatized for life. Yet he still loves his brother. Okay but enough of my rambling. I just wanted to open up some people's eyes. Okay so please review, because I really want to know what you all thought about this new genre from me.**


End file.
